


The End

by sweeney_spaceboii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, OCs - Freeform, Shatter, Steven Universe - Freeform, death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeney_spaceboii/pseuds/sweeney_spaceboii
Summary: Originally posted on my wattpad account: final chapter of "Space is for Suckers!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my wattpad account: final chapter of "Space is for Suckers!"

War ensued. The diamonds had gotten their hands on the gems- on Earth. They couldn't fight alone. They were unable to find an army, and tried fighting together. Just the four/ two of them.

They got captured halfway through the war, by some strong Jasper. An ocean jasper. No care for them- Citrine had unfused and the four gems were dragged to the ship.

They flew back to homeworld. The day was dull, full of crying and final goodbyes.

Chrome tried helping the escape- so did Tiger's Eye. It was no use- they were doomed. Doomed to be shattered.

And sure enough, when they got to homeworld, the diamonds had called them into the royal courts.

They had their quartz leaders standing there- and their sapphires. Grey Sapphire stood beside a Clear Quartz, in front White Diamond. A Blue Agate stood in front of Blue Diamond- no Sapphire. Chrome belonged there. In front of Yellow Diamond, a Yellow Sapphire and Tiger Strip Jasper stood: should have been Tiger's Eye. Pink Diamond was missing of course, but her trusted advisers stood there. A Jasper and Pink Sapphire.

All gaze was on the traitors.

Blue Agate took hold of Chrome and the Jaspers took the other three. They were bound and forced to watch. 

Number 256 was first- she was screaming and thrashing in the binds. 

"No- No! 148! Please- no no stop please- not me- not her. Stop!" She screamed and thrashed more.

Number 148 wailed and tried getting up from the binds. "No- Stop! Stop! Please no- not her! She did nothing! Please-" she sunk down and looked away.

She was forced to watch as the gem was pierced, and the gem spider cracked as number 256's physical form poofed. The gem shards laid there and they all screamed and cried. Number 148 the most.

"No! No! She's gone- you killed her-" She was dragged away next and Chrome and Tiger's Eye watched as the other got shattered.

Tiger's Eye was dragged up and Chrome screamed more than ever. She begged for Tiger's Eye not to be shatter. Begged that it was her instead.

Tiger's Eye screamed her gem was pierced, and she fell before her gem. She stayed for a few moments, staring at Chrome- tears in her eyes.

"I love you-" 

The last words before she poofed, and the Agate stepped on her gem.

Chrome shouted and cried, waiting for her death. It never came.

She was put in a neat prison, bound up and left to suffer with the thoughts of her friends, and love.

 

{ FIN }

{Word Count: 417)


End file.
